Escєиαяιos
by Mirai Rin
Summary: Besarse no era nuevo, pero no se cansaban de descubrir las formas en que al cambiar el ángulo podían hacerse gemir. [SαsυHιиα] [Explícιτ Sєxυαl Coиτєиτ] [Oиє-Shστ]


» **Nαruto** Copyright © **Mαsαshi** **Kishimoto**—. All Rights Reserved. » **Relατioηship**: Sαsu|Hinα » (!)**Cαυτιoи**: Explícit Sexual Content (ESC) » **Esτrucτurα**: Oиє-Shστ. » **Words**: 1296 pαlαbrαs » **Raτed**: M

* * *

**Esc**єиα**яι**os

...

**B**esarse no era nuevo. Tenían una historia no escrita en campos de entrenamiento recién desocupados, en las sombras profundas del conocido paisaje boscoso. Entre añejos árboles con olor persistente a naturaleza, en minutos robados de los entrenamientos de ambos equipos que se cruzaban de vez en cuando, en estancias apartadas dentro de las aguas termales atestadas de fanáticas que chillaban el nombre de Sasuke con devoción.

En ocasiones eran besos, otras veces no alcanzaban más que roces incompletos en la comisura como saludos o despedidas apresuradas. Otras veces mucho más frecuentes, lograban esconderse de los ojos de todo el mundo y aislarse en el apretado espacio que ocupaba el uno en el otro, sosteniéndose en cualquier superficie.

Había mucho más en la cronología de hechos. Pero las memorias de Hinata se mezclaban indefectiblemente en los distintos escenarios. No sabía si a Sasuke le ocurría lo mismo o si podía decir a que instante correspondía cada una de las memorias. Podría engañarle incluso y para Hinata tendría validez porque lo que permanecía inalterable en todas ellas era el muchacho alto, hermoso acercándose a ella con el semblante adusto y gallardo, deshaciendo las vallas hasta adentrarse tanto en ella que ya no se pertenecía a sí misma. Entonces Sasuke Uchiha mutaba adhiriéndose a ella con intensidad y mostraba todas sus facetas, inesperadas y complejas, que le dotaban de cierta euforia inestable que ella adoraba.

Besarse no era nuevo, pero no se cansaban de descubrir las formas en que al cambiar el ángulo podían hacerse gemir.

Sasuke se afianzó de la almohada sobre el futón reposando en el tatami y se irguió, jadeando por el calor entre ellos. Metió uno de sus dedos en la abertura de su chaleco Jōnin y deslizó la cremallera lo suficiente para revelar la camiseta negra que había debajo.

—¿Crees que puedes hacer el resto? —interrogó desafiante aunque también ansioso.

Hasta con los dientes. Estuvo a punto de responder Hinata, sí la otrora respuesta no significara una gran discrepancia respecto a su tímida naturaleza, en cambio le tomó el rostro cubriendo las orejas que estaban tibias bajo su tacto.

—Seré considerado.

—No... Por favor, no lo seas. Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke borró su sonrisa dulce, anhelante con un beso sin tregua y muy húmedo que comenzó en la línea de la mandíbula y subió a los labios separándolos con la punta de la lengua, el sonido musical emergió desde la garganta de Hinata al sentirse invadida. Aquellas manos masculinas, hábiles por naturaleza, tuvieron éxito en desnudarla con rapidez y la abertura de la cremallera se extendió en intervalos temblorosos. Soportó a duras penas las ganas de usar su chōkuto con su mano derecha para terminar de quitarle la sudadera rasgandola.

La trama de la ropa de algodón se sentía agradable en su palma, pero el abdomen de Sasuke era mucho más terso y firme. La franja de piel se reveló poco a poco y Hinata le sacó la camiseta por la cabeza, el flequillo despeinado en todas direcciones. Hinata acarició los músculos definidos del tórax, los ángulos de sus hombros, la ligera depresión de las clavículas. Era como un lienzo firme sobre un bastidor en espera de la inspiración del artista (o del arrebato súbito de una princesa Hyūga, que le añoraba).

Hundió las yemas en la dermis pálida, las marcas rojizas desaparecieron lentamente conforme Sasuke avanzó tocando, lamiendo. Pequeñas huellas difuminadas en contraste con la fricción que produjo su palma en las caderas estrechas al sostenerla cuando Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Las rodillas se flexionaron para dejarla sentada en su regazo, tan cerca, tan caliente que el beso de Sasuke murió a medio camino y terminó en mordiscos en su cerviz.

Pantalones. Fuera. Ahora.

Sasuke se recostó sobre su espalda en el espacio restante del futón y levantó las caderas, las manos desabrochando con urgencia los botones. Hinata no tuvo más que hacer que tirar del borde. Se llevó también los interiores y los restos de sus inhibiciones y su cordura, la saliva evaporándose de su boca, la voz estrangulada ante la exposición, ansiosa y completa del otro. Tocarse no era novedad pero la impresión se acentuaba cada vez que se encontraban, y eso era algo a lo que no querían ponerle nombre. El anhelo oscuro y ardiente se extendió desde los rincones de su mente a todos los poros de la piel cuando cerró su mano sobre el sexo de Sasuke, el pulgar perfilando círculos, lentos, lentos hasta que sintió que era suficiente tortura.

Hinata se desnudó también y agradeció mentalmente haber permitido a su hermana que cambiase su vestimenta. La ropa fue olvidada en diversos puntos dentro de la habitación. Antes de perder por completo la lucidez, Sasuke se ausentó unos minutos y volvió con un pequeño envoltorio metálico. La sonrisa radiante de Hinata y las piernas que abrió con mayor amplitud, fueron un pago más que generoso. Su mano derecha descansó en la parte interior de los muslos pálidos, trazando líneas superficiales que relajaron a ambos; la otra mano se ocupó de prepararla despacio sin sucumbir al deseo de enterrarse violentamente en la hendidura que envolvía sus dedos cual baya de espino.

Sasuke puso las manos en el pelo de Hinata, apartó las hebras húmedas y susurró cosas que no era capaz de procesar, no al menos conscientemente pero reaccionó por instinto y a sus dedos le siguieron la boca y el asomo de los dientes sobre su excitación. El leve tirón en su pelo fue la señal para que se detuviera y Sasuke se estiró para alcanzar el envoltorio y le colocó diligente el preservativo.

Cuando entró en ella, por un momento la sensación fue casi insoportable. Se quedó inmóvil, el dedo índice y medio en los labios de Hinata, quien comenzó a besarlos y lamerlos. La dulce boca sonrosada apretada en sus falanges. Sasuke se movió en cortos embates que se alargaron conforme alcanzaba un nuevo nivel de profundidad. Hinata lo rodeó con brazos y piernas, las uñas surcaron su espalda en caminos erráticos mientras sus gemidos eran más una secuencia distorsionada de vocales. El sudor resbaló desde el nacimiento del pelo de Sasuke hacia su cuello, el pecho, cayendo en gotas sobre Hinata. La mirada suplicante, su nombre un murmullo incoherente.

Joder. Ya casi. Dios.

Sasuke se impulsó y dejó que su pelvis marcara un ritmo constante y frenético. El ruido húmedo de los cuerpos al colisionar fue opacado cuando Hinata se deshizo en lloriqueos ahogados, la boca abierta, los ojos cerrados tan fuertes que las pestañas casi desparecieron. Sasuke se quedó sin aire al sentir los espasmos aprisionando su carne y el abrazo de Hinata se debilitó, la cabeza escondida entre la curva del cuello de la princesa, temblando en las últimas espirales de placer.

—N-no, no me dejes todavía.

Hinata lo retuvo con una mano en la curva de sus glúteos, presionando para que continuase. Sasuke dudó y buscó en los gestos ya tranquilos de Hinata por consentimiento. El mmmh semejante a un ronroneo fue la mejor respuesta. Acertó a moverse dos, tres veces más y se arqueó temblando como una hoja a punto de desprenderse y ser arrastrada por el viento. Se derrumbó poco a poco, evitando poner todo su peso sobre el cuerpo laxo. Hinata le besó el pecho justo donde su corazón latía con una potente percusión.

El mundo cotidiano dejó de existir, sordos y ciegos para nada más que ellos mismos. Un nuevo cuadro para sus memorias dentro de los aposentos de Sasuke Uchiha en la gran mansión del distrito olvidado.

* * *

...

**N/A: Sin más preámbulos... ¡Soy cochinamente feliz! \^,,^/ **

**Espero compartaís mi perversa dicha =3**

**Se que mis recientes trabajos no se han ajustado a mi nivel actual de escritura, sin embargo pienso retomar ya mismo mi seriedad a la hora de escribir, como prueba, este shot para vosotras amantes de la topic SasuHina, con todo mi cariño ^u^ **

**Adieu. **


End file.
